


Summer Stakeout

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Conversations, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Stakeout, Summer, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s one of the hottest days of the year, and Dee and Ryo are on stakeout.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Summer Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Dog Days’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee loved summer; he just hated having to work when the weather was hot and sultry. Left to his own devices, he would have happily drowsed his way through the long, sunny days, when the heat made him feel lethargic and lazy. No one should be expected to do anything on days like this.

He gazed listlessly across the street to where a couple of dogs were sprawled in a patch of shade, tongues lolling as they panted. He knew exactly how they felt, but lucky for them, they were free to do as they pleased, even if that meant doing nothing at all. Dog days of summer was right. He wished he could find a patch of shade to lie in where it might be a little cooler; being stuck in a car on a stakeout in these temperatures was tantamount to torture. He was slowly roasting and if something didn’t happen soon he might well fall asleep. Then he’d no doubt wind up in trouble with the old badger again; dereliction off duty or something. Times like this his life just sucked.

His radio crackled, dragging his attention away from the dogs. “Anything yet?” Ryo’s voice sounded tinny and far away, even though he was only just down the block in a second car, watching the other end of the street in case their target approached from that direction. 

“Not unless you count a couple of hot dogs.”

“Huh? Where’d you get hotdogs around here?” Ryo sounded so baffled Dee laughed.

“Not that sort of hotdog, dumbass; the canine kind, lyin’ in the shade, pantin’. I’d trade places with ‘em in a heartbeat if I could; day like this, they’ve got the right idea. How about you? Seein’ anything?”

“Does the cat washing itself on the hood of my car count?” 

Dee’s shoulders sagged. It was alright for his partner; at least Ryo got to park in the shade. He dragged his wandering thoughts back to the business at hand.

“Doubtful. That’s probably not our guy unless he’s gotten really good at disguises.” He sighed heavily. “This whole thing’s a bust; there’s no way Jackson’s gonna show. He’s most likely relaxin’ at home, cold beer in his hand, and the air conditioning turned way up, while we’re out here roastin’ our nuts off.”

“Dee!”

“What?” Dee squirmed in his seat; his boxers were sticking unpleasantly again. “You gonna tell me you’re not? ‘Cause if so, I wanna know your secret.”

“I’m not having this conversation.”

Dee smirked faintly at the note of finality in his partner’s tone. If blushes were audible… “What d’you wanna talk about then?”

“Nothing. We’re supposed to be watching the street.”

“Aw, c’mon, gimme a break! I need somethin’ to keep me from dozin’ off. You know how sleepy I get when it’s hot.”

That drew a disparaging snort from Ryo. “You say the exact same thing when it’s cold out.”

“Well yeah; cold weather makes me wanna hibernate.”

Ryo sighed. “Is there any kind of weather that doesn’t make you sleepy? I swear if you could sleep for a living you’d be in heaven.”

“Now that sounds like my kinda job. Where do I sign up?” Dee could almost see Ryo rolling his eyes. He changed the subject. “So what now? We’ve been sittin’ here watchin’ the street for hours while it just keeps gettin’ hotter. I’ve been in cooler saunas. Much more of this and my butt’s gonna fuse to the upholstery.”

“We’ll give it another thirty minutes; if he doesn’t show by then we’ll call it a day.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Dee clicked off his radio and stared across the street, taking a swig from his water bottle and watching as one of the dogs sat up, had a good scratch, then flopped down on its other side. “It’s alright for you, looks like you got it made in the shade,” he muttered. Damn, he really envied that mutt.

The End


End file.
